


Всякое бывает

by livid_vivid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livid_vivid/pseuds/livid_vivid
Summary: Клинт хреново танцевал, но, кажется, призрак больше не обращает на это внимание.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 5





	Всякое бывает

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Things Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845372) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Клинту хочется заорать. Начать кидаться вещами. Ему хочется пойти купить дешевенький лук и прибить улыбчивое лицо Стива Роджерса к стене стрелой через глаз.  
  
То, что он этого не делает, он считает зрелостью.  
  
Плюс, Стив до неестественности милый .  
  
— Ты дуешься, — говорит ему Наташа после тренировки, во время которой прыжки и вращения Клинта выполнял без энтузиазма.  
  
— Я не знаю о чем ты, — врёт Клинт.  
  
Он возвращается в раздевалку, но аккуратно сложенная записка не приклеена к его шкафчику, ее нет ни в его обуви, ни в кармане джинс. Ее нигде нет.  
  
Клинт хреново танцевал, но, кажется, призрак больше не обращает на это внимание.  
  
~~~  
  
Клинт не намеревался стать танцором в Парижской опере. Он был стрелком и акробатом и иногда мальчиком на побегушках, но потом Карсон решил провести сокращение, и внезапно Клинт остался ни с чем посреди Европы.  
  
Он добрался до Парижа, чтобы поныть Наташе — и узнать, не получится ли у него затесаться в «Cirque du Soleil», он был чертовски хорош — но вместо того, чтобы спаивать его дешевой водкой, она будучи ведущим сопрано (или кем там) устроила его мальчиком на побегушках в Оперу.  
  
«Ты отлично впишешься. Здесь сплошная драма», — и Клинт нехотя признал, что теперь у него появилась хозяйка. По крайней мере, она найдет ему занятие и накормит.  
  
Итак, он снова стал посыльным, и работа его в принципе устраивала, но однажды он скучая взглянул на веревки и канаты за сценой и подумал, почему бы не держать себя в форме. Он просто останется после репетиции и попробует немного поупражняться.  
  
И поупражнялся. Было классно. Ровно до того момента, когда он спрыгнул с каната в идеальное тройное сальто назад и приземлился на сцену, руки в стороны, как для поклона… и обнаружил себя лицом-к-маске с Призраком Оперы.  
  
— Ээ, — сказал Клинт.  
  
— Вы очень гибкий, — сказал призрак. Его голос с явным американским акцентом, был ровным, а его голубые глаза за белой, неподвижной маской, закрывающей всё лицо целиком, были окружены морщинками — как будто он улыбался.  
  
— А? — сказал Клинт, высоким-высоким голосом.  
  
— Вы никогда не задумывались о карьере в нетрадиционных танцах? — спросил призрак. На нем был черный деловой костюм. Впоследствии Клинт узнал, что призрак всегда был в костюме.  
  
— Абвшщп, — сказал Клинт.  
  
Два дня спустя он был принят в балетную труппу.  
  
~~~  
  
Все знают, что Призрак Оперы всем в ней управляет. Он влияет на распределение ролей и оставляет замечания на аккуратных записочках. Если ты к нему прислушиваешься, и ему нравишься, то твоя карьера — на блюдечке.  
  
Если ты ему не нравишься, он тебя убьет.  
  
~~~  
  
Клинт идет домой. Смотрит в холодильник, но он не голоден. Все dvd-диски кажутся скучными. Французское телевидение — дерьмо.  
  
Он постукивает пальцами по Наташиному обеденному столу, сжимает губы пока они не начинают болеть, и думает: «да ну нахуй».  
  
По дороге к двери он захватывает необходимое, и заглядывает в булочную на первом этаже.  
  
И идет обратно в Оперу.  
  
~~~  
  
Клинт никогда не принимал подачек, разве что, когда Наташа его заставляла. Поэтому вечером после внезапного повышения, он дождался пока все уйдут, и сел на краю сцены, свесив ноги в оркестровую яму. Казалось, что он прождал несколько часов.  
  
Наконец, вежливый голос с ноткой веселья спросил: «Вы чего-то ждёте?»  
  
Клинт обернулся, но призрака нигде не было видно. «В общем, — начал он, — спасибо, конечно, за работу, но я бы и так никому не рассказал. Не надо меня подкупать».  
  
Призрак молчал.  
  
«И что бы это вы никому не рассказали?» — в итоге спросил он. Уже без какого-либо веселья в голосе.  
  
«Ты не призрак, — ответил Клинт. — Ты просто парень, который отлично умеет прятаться в стенах. Забавно, что первая мысль у всех — это „парящее создание“, а не „потайной ход“».  
  
Молчание.  
  
«Поэтому если им реально захочется от тебя избавиться, — продолжил Клинт, — они могут просто, не знаю, выкурить тебя отсюда». Он выдохнул. «Но я никому не расскажу, так что можешь продолжать играть в Призрака Ночи, и оставь свои подарочки при себе.»  
  
На сцене на долгое, долгое время затаилась тишина. Клинт отказывался стоять затаив дыхание.  
  
«Я могу вас убить прямо сейчас», — тихо сказал призрак.  
  
Клинт улыбнулся в темноте зала: «Мне абсолютно наплевать».  
  
Он уже потерял свою семью, свою работу, единственное место, которое за долгие годы стало ему домом. Наташа — замечательная, но она ни в ком не нуждается. Уж точно не в нём.  
  
Ответа так и не последовало.  
  
~~~  
  
Призрака нет дома. Клинт убеждает себя, что не слишком разочарован.  
  
Лжец из него так себе.  
  
Кроме того, он знает, где призрак. Он прячется за зеркалом в гримерке Стива, учит его как по максимуму использовать «ваш прекрасный тенор». Клинт не ревнует.  
  
Всё ещё плохой лжец.  
  
Он вздыхает, проходит по крошечной не-то-чтобы-квартире в недрах Оперы, подбирает четыре разбросанных костюма, которые давно надо было сдать в химчистку.  
  
«Не знаю, что ты без меня делал.» Он оставляет записку своим неразборчивым почерком в блокноте на единственном столе рядом с двумя не внушающими доверия стульями. Потом морщится, отрывает записку, комкает ее и кладет в карман. Затем пишет «Съешь уже что-нибудь.» Ее он кладет на пакет с круассанами, джемом, маслом и другой едой, которую он принес. Он берет костюмы, решает, что призраку наверняка не хватает витаминов — надо будет в следующий раз купить фруктов — и уходит, чувствуя еще большую неудовлетворенность, чем раньше.  
  
Только уже вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает, что смятая записка выпала из его кармана, скорее всего по пути в химчистку.  
  
В лучшем случае, по пути в химчистку.  
  
Блять.  
  
~~~  
  
Весь следующий день он раздражен. Он танцует нормально — по крайней мере ему не надо делать все эти вычурные балетные па — но это не поднимает ему настроение.  
  
Вечером, на его шкафчике висит записка, аккуратно сложенная, но сильно помятая. Его сердце уходит в пятки.  
  
«Не знаю, что ты без меня делал.» видит он, написанное его неряшливым почерком. Ниже, намного более изящным почерком, два слова:  
  
«Я тоже.»  
  
«Ой, иди нахер», — говорит Клинт, но улыбаясь.  
  
~~~  
  
Первая записка появилась в его шкафчике на следующий день после того как он практически послал призрака.  
  
«Уу, Призрак оставил тебе записку!» — пропищал (точнее слова не подобрать) один из танцоров и внезапно Клинта окружило море лихорадочных перешептываний. Оказывается, подсматривать в чужие записки от призрака — плохая примета.  
  
Клинт закатил глаза, но все равно развернул записку.  
  
«Вы неправильно поняли мои намерения», — было написано в записке. — «Я просто хотел поощрить талант.  
  
Даже если ваши пируэты далеки от совершенства».  
  
«Нормальные они, мудак», — огрызнулся Клинт после секунды ошеломленного молчания. Танцоры вокруг него разбежались, наверно, прячась от молнии, которая вот-вот попала бы в Клинта.  
  
Молния не объявилась, и, позднее, он вышел на сцену и громко сказал: «Нормальные у меня пируэты».  
  
«Вы переносите слишком много веса на пятку», — ответил призрак откуда-то из темноты.  
  
Клинту понадобился час, чтобы доказать свою правоту.  
  
~~~  
  
Стив Роджерс милейший человек на свете, несмотря на его озорное чувство юмора. Он умный, забавный, с лучезарной улыбкой, идеальным телом и одним из лучших голосов в недавней истории.  
  
Еще он неразлучен с Тони Старком, но не бывает людей совсем без недостатков.  
  
Призрак ненавидит Тони Старка.  
  
«Это наказание, а не человек», — призрак говорил Клинту, когда еще уделял ему время. Не то чтобы Клинт злился. «Он поставит танцовщиц в „Волшебную флейту“. У него Памина будет крутиться на шесте».  
  
«Может он потратит кучу денег, и все станет лучше», — сказал Клинт. «Он только-только купил театр. Может, он пригласит какую-нибудь знаменитость. Не то чтобы кто-то лучше Наташи», — преданно добавил он.  
  
Что ж, Клинт оказался прав — Старк пригласил Стива. Призрак его обожает.  
  
Хотя опять же, ничто хорошее Клинту никогда не доставалось. Почему же теперь должно было быть иначе?  
  
~~~  
  
Клинт заходит, чтобы вернуть костюмы и принести ему пару яблок.  
  
Призрака нет дома.  
  
~~~  
  
Клинт привык к тому, что призрак всегда рядом. Клинт оставался после того, как все разошлись, и призрак терпеливо критиковал каждое его движение более-менее нежными колкостями до тех пор пока Клинт не начинал ощущать себя настоящим танцором, а не брошенным циркачом. Клинт делал вид, что не знал ни одной оперной арии — хотя это было не так, он не был совсем некультурным — и призрак тихо отчаивался. Было весело.  
  
А потом призрак просто перестал появляться.  
  
«Привет? — Клинт крикнул в темноту зала, в сторону лож. — Ты тут?»  
  
Ничего.  
  
Тем вечером он ушел, внезапно раздраженный, и следующим вечером тоже. На третий вечер он решил, что ждать сложа руки не в его привычках.  
  
Он простучал каждую стену, каждую декоративную колонну, в поисках потайного хода. Когда это не сработало, он перешел к зрительному залу. В конце концов, в ложе №5 лепнина в виде винограда на стене, отделанной под древнегреческий стиль, показалось ему подозрительной, и, когда он на нее нажал, небольшая часть стены отошла в сторону. А за ней нашелся удобно припрятанный запасной фонарик призрака.  
  
Клинт прошел по узким коридорам, выбирая повороты, где меньше пыли. Опера казалось пугающе странной, а его шаги неестественно громкими. Он дважды заблудился, сначала зайдя в гримерку танцоров, затем — в офис менеджера, но вернулся и в конце концов вышел….  
  
К чертовому озеру.  
  
Прямо под чертовой Оперой.  
  
«Чертовы европейцы», — пробормотал он.  
  
И тут он увидел лодки.  
  
~~~  
  
Следующие две недели репетиций — ужасны. Приглашенный Старком хореограф не знает, что делать с Клинтом. Она ставит его то глубоко назад, то сильно справа, то в бока. Хреново.  
  
«Сочувствую», — говорит Стив, когда Клинт делится своим разочарованием. Стив начал общаться с Наташей — два красивых певца на пике карьеры — а Клинт прилагается к Наташе. К Стиву прилагается Баки, рабочий сцены, и иногда Старк. Изредка Баки зовет с собой Брюса — дизайнера по костюмам. Клинт одобряет Брюса. Его костюмы приятные и тянущиеся. «Я могу поговорить с Тони, если хочешь», — добавляет Стив.  
  
Это неплохое предложение, но Клинт все еще не в ладах с благотворительностью. А Стив не Наташа.  
  
Наташа и Клинт обязаны друг другу.  
  
«Не, — отвечает Клинт и делает еще глоток пойла, которое французы считают пивом. — Я всегда могу уйти в цирк, если мне надоест.»  
  
Все смеются, будто Клинт отлично пошутил, но он серьезен. Возможно, Карсон просчитался, но европейцы любят цирковые представления. Работа для таких как Клинт всегда найдется.  
  
Наташа ухмыляется поверх своего бокала с красным вином: «Если Призрак тебя отпустит».  
  
Улыбка Клинта застывает у него на губах, но Стив уже начал говорить.  
  
«Господи, и тебя? — он добродушно вздыхает. — Он такой странный».  
  
«Он гениален», — отвечает Клинт, резче чем намеревался.  
  
Наташа моргает.  
  
«Ну да, — соглашается Стив, — но я предпочитаю видеть моих наставников. Хотя, Баки, помнишь Миссис Филлипс с...»  
  
Клинт его не слушает, глядит в свое пиво, делает вид, что не замечает, что Наташа за ним наблюдает.

~~~  
  
Озеро было охрененным сюрпризом, но не таким сильным, как невзрачная дверь на другой его стороне. Дверь, которая вела в то, что можно было бы назвать квартирой-студией, если б там было побольше места и хоть одно окно. В ней был стол с двумя стульями, шкаф, диван, электрическая плитка, отгороженный уголок — должно быть туалет — и кровать.  
  
А на кровати спиной к Клинту — парень во фланелевой пижаме, пальцы которого пытались завязать маску, которую он, должно быть, надел в спешке, услышав шаги Клинта.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — прохрипел он. Его голос был почти неузнаваем.  
  
— Ты болеешь, — идиотски отметил Клинт.  
  
— Нет отопления, — ответил Призрак. Ему удалось надеть маску и он повернулся к Клинту. — Бывает.  
  
— Ясно, — ответил Клинт и огляделся. Еды он не увидел. Воды тоже. Нет отопления, господи, квартирка была ужасно влажной.  
  
— Ясно, — повторил он, теперь увереннее. — Что вам надо?  
  
Призрак уставился на него, голубые глаза замутненные жаром.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он снова, несколько жалобно и растеряно.  
  
Клинт сглотнул.  
  
— Убеждаюсь, что вы не умрете, — ответил он призраку и пошел за чаем, супом, парацетамолом и более теплым одеялом.  
  
Призрак проболел четыре дня.  
  
Больше вопросов Клинту он не задавал.  
  
~~~  
  
Дело в том, что Клинт не перестал заходить.  
  
Дело в том, что Призрак ни разу не попросил его этого не делать.  
  
Дело в том, что они поладили.  
  
Дело в том, что Клинт, блять, взял и влюбился в парня, который так и не представился.  
  
~~~  
  
Дело в том, что Клинт больше не уверен, что хочет, чтобы все так продолжалось.  
  
~~~  
  
На следующий вечер Наташа отводит его в сторону.  
  
«Во Флоренции ставят „Вольного стрелка“ в современной интерпретации, — говорит она. — Им нужны танцоры, которые умеют что-то еще кроме как мило вертеться».  
  
«Эй, я всегда милый», — отвечает Клинт, ухмыляясь.  
  
Она не улыбается: «Ты можешь быть одним из охотников, может Самьелем, если покажешь им, как умеешь обращаться с луком. Ты будешь работать с братьями Одинсонами. Ты знаешь, визуальные эффекты — это их конек».  
  
Теперь и Клинту уже не хочется улыбаться: «Ты пытаешься от меня избавиться?»  
  
«Нет», — отвечает она, наклоняясь, чтобы взять его лицо в руки. — Но это место тебя угнетает. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже превратился в призрака».  
  
Ему нечего на это ответить.  
  
~~~  
  
«Как ты вообще нашёл это место?», — однажды спросил Клинт. Ближайшая замена вопросам: Почему призрак? Зачем маска? Что с тобой случилось?  
  
Кто ты?  
  
Почти-невидимая улыбка призрака отразилась в морщинках вокруг его глаз.  
  
«По воле случая», — ответил он.  
  
Больше эту тему Клинт не поднимал.  
  
~~~  
  
В обед он находит Стива. Появились первые рекламные плакаты с анонсом новой постановки «Волшебной флейты», и Реми за небольшую плату достал один для Клинта.  
  
— Вот, — говорит он Стиву, протягивая ему ручку, — подпишешь для меня?  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Стив, размашисто расписываясь. — Что-нибудь добавить?  
  
Черт, он уж чересчур мил.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Я завязал с записками.  
  
Наташа следующая.  
  
— Устроился на новую работу, в Италии, — объясняет Клин и протягивает ей ручку. — Подпиши.  
  
— Мило, — говорит Наташа, но неясно имеет ли она в виду работу или плакат.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Клинт. Он убирает ручку и обнимает Наташу. — Спасибо.  
  
Он не про плакат.  
  
Она обнимает его в ответ, потом выпроваживает из своей гримерки.  
  
Клинт уже натренировался проникать в пятую ложу. Он нажимает на виноград, волочит ноги по коридорам и лестницами, гребет через чертово озеро и стучит в дверь призрака. Она открывается.  
  
Призрак выглядит как обычно, в свеже-выглаженном костюме — отличная работа, французская прачечная — с приветливыми голубыми глазами за неподвижной маской, и у Клинта на секунду перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Какой же он идиот.  
  
«Кое-что тебе принес, — невзначай говорит он, протягивая свернутый плакат. — Небольшое украшение. Эти стены очень удручают».  
  
Призрак берет плакат и парой быстрых, аккуратных движений его разворачивает.  
  
А потом смотрит на эту дурацкую хрень так долго, что Клинт начинает думать, а не совершил ли он тактический просчет.  
  
«Я знаю, что вы типа его главный фанат, — говорит он, когда тишина становится невыносимой. — Попросил Наташу тоже подписать».  
  
«Спасибо», — говорит призрак. Хриплым голосом.  
  
Клинт прочищает горло. «Разберись уже с отоплением», — говорит он и поворачивается к двери.  
  
«Подождите, — за его спиной говорит призрак, — это всё?»  
  
«Да, — говорит Клинт, не останавливаясь на пути к лодке. — Это всё».  
  
~~~  
  
Он увольняется — менеджер совершенно не против — собирает вещи и уходит до возвращения Наташи.  
  
~~~  
  
Флоренция великолепна. Город прекрасен, люди более расслабленные, а у Одинсонов в роли Самьеля Клинт на сцене стреляет из лука по разным мишеням. Вместо волшебных пуль у них волшебные стрелы, поэтому Клинт учит их Макса обращаться с луком, хотя актер и не использует настоящие стрелы.  
  
Премьера проходит успешно — аншлаг и бурные овации. В эйфории Клинт даже ненадолго забывает о пустоте в груди — той его части, которая скучает по спорам о Лебедином озере: чушь или шедевр, пока сквозняк с озера холодит недо-квартиру.  
  
Он возвращается в гримерку, потный и улыбающийся, а там его ждет Армандо — один из охотников — с огроменным букетом цветов.  
  
«Какого черта?» — красноречиво спрашивает Клинт.  
  
«У кого-то поклонник», — отвечает Армандо с улыбкой до ушей, и Клинт не сразу понимает, что тот о Клинте. У Клинта поклонник. «Он ждет тебя у черного входа, если хочешь поздороваться», — Армандо приподнимает цветы, будто выставляя их на показ прежде чем добавить: «Пойду найду вазу, что ли», — потому что он хороший парень.  
  
«Подожди», — говорит Клинт. У него вдруг пересохло во рту. «Там есть записка?»  
  
Есть.  
  
Клинт в жизни так быстро не принимал душ.  
  
~~~  
  
«Надеюсь, ты простишь меня.  
  
Твои пируэты все еще ужасны.»  
  
~~~  
  
У черного входа море народу, но Клинта не зря в цирке называли Соколиным глазом. Он замечает костюм прежде чем заметить голубые глаза, смотрящие на него осторожно, но с улыбкой. Он узнал бы эти плечи везде, даже если он никогда не видел лица — шрамов. Люди вокруг них почти в открытую глазеют, пока мужчина — призрак — протягивает руку.  
  
«Филлип Колсон», — говорит он, когда Клинт молча жмет его руку. Клинт не до конца понимает его искривленную улыбку — но хочет научиться, боже, очень хочет — но голос призрака… голос Колсона — сух, когда он добавляет: «Сожалею, что не представился раньше», — его улыбка пропадает. «Сожалею, что не сделал еще много чего».  
  
Сердце Клинта бьётся так сильно, что это должно быть слышно в его голосе, когда он выдыхает: «Правда?»  
  
Колсон кивает: «Правда».  
  
Он все еще держит руку Клинта. Когда он улыбается, морщинки вокруг его глаз точно, как Клинт помнит. Он говорит: «Извини, я действительно не знаю, что делать без тебя».  
  
И… Клинт был так несчастен так долго, что он не может… Ему кажется, что он способен на все на свете, но даже этого...  
  
Он забивает на попытку сформулировать свои чувства, из-за которых у него перехватывает дыхание и что-то сжимается в груди, когда он говорит: «Я тебя сейчас поцелую», — потому что, черт побери, ему надоело ждать.  
  
Колсон моргает.  
  
«Ты уве-», — всё, что ему удается сказать, когда Клинт касается своими губами его, стараясь запомнить форму его губ за то время, которое Колсон ему отведет.  
  
Оказывается, Колсон отведет ему столько времени, сколько Клинт хочет.  
  
~~~  
  
Чертов Стив Роджерс приезжает выступать во Флоренцию. Клинт не стреляет ему в лицо из лука. Фил не бросает Клинта ради своей фанатской влюбленности.  
  
Жизнь продолжается.


End file.
